User talk:AFriendlyNecromorph
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Request I read your request and got right on it. It's all good to go! Supertologist (talk) 23:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I think that looks better, but I don't see the little pictures of the Dead Space media at the top of the TTLS page yet. Do you know why? AFriendlyNecromorph 23:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Right, the icons that show which game that certain object appears in. I'll fix that. Supertologist (talk) 23:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, everything is in order. Note that there is no icon for Dead Space: Aftermath, so do not worry about it. Supertologist (talk) 23:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That looks great, but why isn't there an icon for Aftermath (yet)? Is it because of the "it's not canon to Dead Space" issue? Anyway, all we need now is a picture...somehow. (oopps, forgot to sign. Originally: AFriendlyNecromorph 23:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 23:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure, maybe the Administrators did not have enough time to create one? Or maybe they didn't have a picture for it. You should ask the Admins for a reason, as I do not know of one. Supertologist (talk) 23:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello from a person whos intrested Hi, my name is Aaron, but my user name is BettyBoopKiss, I am an Admin on PowerSeekers Dead Space Fan Writing Wiki. I happened to stumble over some old messages while flipping through the wiki checking my messages, and I happened to see something that explained that you were going to try to make a Dead Space Comic on Youtube. I absolutley think that is a brilliant idea, and I really think you should go for it. Also I really wanted to ask you, since I also saw you said something about voice actors and recording lines and stuff, I just wanted to know, if maybe you had a part that I could do. I mean I don't want 2 just barge in, but I am very good with acting and dramatic sequencing. Um I am not a girl, but I do have a very female like voice, so if you needed a role for a female I could do her voice. Um I really would appreciate you messaging me back, or you can message me by email, ( love4lunaathotmaildotcom ) umm please consider this and get back to me when you can thank you. BettyBoopKiss Aaron 21:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool. I was actually gonna get around to asking people on this wiki if they wanted to be a part of it, but I don't wanna get anyone's hopes up if it doesn't work out. The reason it is gonna be EXTREMELY difficult to pull off is that I will be drawing EVERY SINGLE FRAME MYSELF! :O (Please note that I am only using capitals to emphasize how much time and effort I will have to put into this project, and that I am not yelling at you.) :) I already have the story written in my head, but there are still gaps where I need supporting characters to fill in. They will all be small parts, as it will not be easy drawing so many people throughout all of the chapters. I already have someone in mind for the female lead, so I'll make a male character for you; unless I need another girl, I'll give you two parts. Let me know if you want your character to share your likeness, and I'll try my best to make you into a cartoon/comic character. I am a pretty decent artist, and I'll post some of the stuff I"ve drawn soon. Talk to you soon. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi FriendlyNecro. My name is Paul or Xenomorph2012 :P. I'm brand new to the wiki and would like to say hello. I am a friend of PowerSeeker or Olivia as many call her. She told me you seemed like a standup guy so i thought I'd drop you a line. Peace bro. Talk back if you want. Xenomorph2012 22:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) PS: You and BettyBoopKiss are probably the only standup guys I've met here LOL Hey, Xenomorph. I know some other people on here that are pretty cool, and PowerSeeker seems like she's nice too, but her brother has caused a lot of drama. I wasn't expecting two of her friends to come here on the same day, but if you'd like to help with the comic as well, let me know. (Darn, keep forgetting to sign. Originally: AFriendlyNecromorph 23:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 23:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) New section to avoid intruding on a conversation AFriendlyNecromorph is having with his friends. Ok, I have lost a bit of respect for you. I am only trying to stop people who may be very good at wiki editing but not so good at being nice. If you will please look at an admin's page, either auguststrom1945, Haegomonia or subtanks( I cant remember TBH :P) you will find the accusations made by Supertologist. "I think this User(a link to PowerSeeker) is using an annoymous account to vandalise." So, I think theres valid ground for an arguement. Xenomorph2012 15:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Xenomorph, when I used that link, I was talking about Olivia's brother. He was recently vandalizing Transport Hub while using an anonymous IP Address. He then told me that he would just hack into PowerSeeker's Profile in order to vandalize even more of the Wiki. I am truly sorry if that makes me look... not nice, but what else was I supposed to do? Supertologist (talk) 15:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You could have clarified you were reffering to another person, not another user Supertologist. "I suspect SOMEONE is using this profile to make the user look bad" would've been much better I am sure. Xenomorph2012 15:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, but I was running on borrowed time. We were moving to a new home in a different state (obviously) and I was told to pack my computer. I still do not know why I was told that, but I did. I am sorry, and I admit, that was dumb of me to not explicitly name who I was talking about. So once again, I am sorry. I do hope you can forgive me, but if not, that is fine too. Supertologist (talk) 15:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Xeno, I do not understand why this is still going on. Why aren't you capable of letting this go? Is it possible that YOU are PowerSeeker using another profile? I find it suspicious how you registered yesterday, around the same time PowerSeeker had her account disabled; visited several user talk pages of the people who recently communicated with PowerSeeker, including myself; are still bringing this up even though it's finished and (literally) NOBODY else cares but you; and also the way you have been rude to so many people for something you weren't even part of. You are doing the EXACT SAME THING PowerSeeker did. All she had to do was apologize for what her brother did, change her password, and forget this ever happened. She couldn't handle the fallout of her situation maturely, and as a result, she pissed off a lot of people and tainted her name. At first you wanted to be my friend (which I thought was weird), and now you are being a total jerk and a bully. You are the definition of a hypocrite, and here's a link to the definition, so you'll know what I'm talking about: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/hypocrite. If you still wanna be friends, I'll forget about all of the unnecessary theatrics displayed by PowerSeeker and yourself; for I am capable of letting go of childish nonsense, which you apparently are not. I have already asked kindly of you to stop harassing Supertologist, and now I ask you to quit harassing me. If you have nothing positive to say to myself; my friends; or anyone else on this wiki, I will recommend the Admins have you banned from ever using this wiki again. Furthermore, if you continue your rants of idiocy on my talk page, I will talk to the Admins if I see it fit. Please stay away from my friendly talk page in the future, as I don't want it getting filled with unwanted garbage. By the way, it's nice to see that you took my advice and started a new section here. Thank you, and have a nice day. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 19:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) NO! Whoever was speaking with you was not me. I am the real Xenomorph. I have no idea who that other person was. Let me explain; my account has been hacked and the password changed. I cant access it and havent been able to for any of today. Any edits made under my account name are to be ignored and considered nonsense. I am nothing like Powerseeker and her own problems are hers and none of my business. Please forgive me for this troble and sorry about the anon account but I have no other way to contact you =[ I do not believe you, and I have already told you to leave me alone. This is your final warning. AFriendlyNecromorph 00:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Rather noticeably, PowerSeeker seemed to have the same kind of grammar as Xenomorph (such as frequent usage of emoticons, lack of full-stops and commas, and unneccessary capitalization). That's rather common on the Internet I know, but it's notable nonetheless. Captain tweed 21:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? I also noticed how they both referred to me as "FriendlyNecro". I know that it could just be a coincidence, or that maybe most people would leave out the "A" when addressing me, but it is still rather odd. There was also this little tidbit that Xenomorph2012 wrote, "PS: You and BettyBoopKiss are probably the only standup guys I've met here LOL". I don't see why Xenomorph would say that if I had never communicated with him/her before. I am also aware that BettyBoopKiss and PowerSeeker were friends. Am I the only one who finds it convenient how both PowerSeeker and Xenomorph's accounts were supposedly hacked? Whatever, I don't care anymore, they seem to have given up on this. AFriendlyNecromorph 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not trying to intrude here, but you should know NecroFriend, that when these kind of consistencies come up between two suspected account, they are almost always the same person based on what I've seen the past 10 years I've spent on the Great Internet That Is. Never believe coincidence when dealing with anonymity. Especially when the anon in question is acting maliciously. :Again, not trying to intrude on the matter, just offering potentially disposable advice. :-Taco 21:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, Taco. I don't mind it when people join into conversations, as long as they're here to contribute something positive to it. I agree with you on that. Whenever I'm reading what Xeno writes, I can't help but thinking it's PowerSeeker. Anyway, I haven't heard from Xenomorph in almost a full day, so it seems like they've finally gotten over it. AFriendlyNecromorph 21:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Good then, the less drama the better. ::-Taco 21:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::My sentiments exactly. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 21:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Glad I am not the only one to have noticed the patterns! :) Not that I have a problem, as long as this "incarnation" behaved better. Also, what Drtaco said is almost always true. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because tacos are never wrong. :D AFriendlyNecromorph 04:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The above statement is true as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I read the new additional pages that you've added. About the actors, and the chili cheese burritos... Erherm... Anyway, wonderful job on those! But that's not the reason why I came to contact you. I've noticed that you just joined not too long ago and look at you now! Creating Pages like it's cool! And your Edits! Anyway, I am going to be offline for a few days, so I know I can fount on you to look over for me while I'm gone. If anyone replies or leaves a message on my Talk Page, answer it for them. So have a good time editing! Supertologist (talk) 08:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! I've actually learned how to do most of those edits in the last week or two, and I've gotten a hang of most of them. It actually does feel cool to create pages, and I don't care if I sound like a major nerd. Whenever I go to the pages I created, I feel a sense of accomplishment...mostly because I learned how to create a page. :) Anyway, I'm gonna create some more pages today, so you should check those out when you get back. I'll do my best to look after this oh-so-sacred wiki for you, and I'll make sure to check your Talk Page regularly to help whomever is in need of it. If I don't know what to do, I'll go to the Admins for help. Hmm...a page about chili cheese burritos...sounds tasty. AFriendlyNecromorph 18:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you just delete my Rancid Moon info?Ellie Langford 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I provided an explanation in the Edit History. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will stop changing it. I left LBCCCP a message asking him if it was O.K. information. In the meantime, can you help me? I don't really know what a Talk Page is. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience.Ellie Langford 22:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about, I used to be a new user too. :) Just go the Rancid Moon page, or any other page, and on the same line as the title of the page you will see the word "Talk" to the right of the title. Click it and you'll be taken to the Talk Page of that article. Hope this helps. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you were very helpful. I can see that you already posted the information on the talk page; thank you by the way. What did Haegemonia mean when he said, "It is my understanding there is apparently an editing conflict on this page; if I may make a suggestion, I would recommend temporarily suspending editing of the bit of contentious information and instead discussing it here. Hopefully, an understanding can be reached here rather then risk further conflict." More specifically, what is "temporarily suspending editing"? Ellie Langford 22:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well editing conflicts happen when multiple people continue to add and remove information/speculation to and from a page. It can get ugly if you don't have a discussion about it, which is why he wrote that. You're welcome, and I apologize if I got you mad or anything. I'm pretty sure that "TSE" is when they lock the page from being edited. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! You have made exactly 800 edits! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! Ellie Langford 22:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, right! Thanks! :) AFriendlyNecromorph 22:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you look at this page (http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons) please? Look under letter E. I am unable to edit this correctly to fix it; by the way I did not add that.Ellie Langford 22:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh, that's...weird. I don't see how you could have done that anyway. The last edit happened before you registered. Weird. Maybe you were somehow included in the category when you registered? I don't know what to do, but I'll try to fix it. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out, and if I did I would like to call myself a genius. It appears that you inadvertently made yourself a weapon (lol) when you edited your profile to include your "equipment". Just delete that and you should be good. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :If I may interject, I can help on that. This has happened because you (EllieLangford) have included some categories in your profile page (RIGs, Weapons, Characters). When you add a category tag in an article, it gets automatically added in that category. So, if you want to fix that, and I would suggest that you fix that so that no false information is included these three categories, all you have to do is remove those three category tags from your profile page. :) Cheers, to both of you! :EDIT: Well, AFriendlyNecromorph got it, I hadn't seen he already replied, sorry :D :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I deleted them and that seems to have fixed the problem. Am I still able to keep that Infobox on my profile though without this happening again? I'll try to think of something. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Holy Ship! Your Edits! Hahaha, fooled you on the Headline, huh? I did not think so. You have recently reached 809 or more Edits! You sir... aah... I don't know. But good job! Keep up the good work! And someday, I will catch up to you! (I do not expect to though, haha.) Supertologist (talk) 22:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)